


Watching You

by foxfire60441



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-04 23:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxfire60441/pseuds/foxfire60441
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quinn is curious about lesbian sex. Too embarrassed to go to Santana with her questions, she watches the Brittany/Santana sex tape and masturbates to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching You

**Author's Note:**

> For the Glee Kink Meme: http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/41745.html?thread=56081681#t56081681
> 
> "Before the events of 4.14, Quinn's a little curious about lesbians and lesbian sex. She decides the best way to find out a little more about it, is learn from the master; she goes online and watches the Brittana sex tape.
> 
> After her initial embarrassment, she gets into it and starts enjoying herself and hesitantly starts masturbating. 
> 
> Particular emphasis is put on her attraction to Santana - she starts imaging her face in the place of Brittany's. 
> 
> Bonus if she moans Santana's name in sync with Brittany as she comes."
> 
> I really had fun writing this. I think it's cause Quinntana is so freaking hot. Plus it was a sly lead-up to the wedding hookup.

Quinn sank down into her chair with a sigh, pulling her laptop across her desk and opening it. Her sex life lately had hit a complete dry spell. She was definitely not happy with the situation, and while far from being a sex fiend, her body was reminding her of how long it had been since her last orgasm. 

"If you want something done right, you gotta do it yourself," she mumbled to herself wryly, powering up her laptop and getting online. While browsing through some porn links looking for inspiration, Quinn absentmindedly checked Facebook in another window. She saw Santana had changed her status from "in a relationship" to "single." Shaking her head sadly, Quinn remembered her friend's recent tearful phone call to her informing the blonde of her break-up with Brittany. She felt terrible for both her best friends.

Thinking about Santana reminded Quinn about some other things she had been wondering about lately. She found herself...well, curious about lesbian sex. What had Brittany and Santana done in bed together? What was it like? How did two girls have sex? She could just ask Santana, as she was the only lesbian Quinn knew, but she didn't want to arouse any suspicion. 

Biting her lip thoughtfully, Quinn closed out Facebook and went back to her original browser window. She pulled up her bookmarks and hesitated before giving in and clicking on the link. A video cued up, Brittany's face appearing on her screen. "Testing, testing," the girl said, waving a hand in front of the camera.

"Get over here, Britt," a husky female voice said off-screen. 

"K, San," Brittany responded. "Just making sure it was on." The screen shook for a moment as the camera was moved, the view zooming out to reveal a very naked Santana lying impatiently on the bed, a hungry look on her face. Brittany appeared back onscreen, equally nude, climbing onto the bed beside Santana.

"I've been waiting all day for this, Britt Britt," Santana breathed out, leaning forward to kiss her girlfriend fiercely.

Quinn shifted in her seat, playing with the strings of her pajama pants as she watched Brittany return the kiss on her laptop screen.

Onscreen, Santana broke the kiss and took Brittany's earlobe into her mouth, nibbling it gently as she brought a hand up to cup one of the blonde's pert breasts.

"Mmmm, San," Brittany moaned as Santana moved her mouth to her neck, peppering it with open-mouthed kisses. The hand cupping the blonde's breast moved, fingers easily capturing and rolling a hardened dusky nipple. 

Quinn could hear her heartbeat in her ears as she watched her two best friends onscreen, gingerly sliding her hand into her pajama pants. Her fingers toyed at the waistband of her lacy panties.

Back in the video, the brunette had latched her mouth to Brittany's breast, sucking the nipple into her hot mouth. Her hand traversed the flat plane of the blonde's stomach, sliding down to between her legs. Pulling her mouth free with an audible pop, Santana smiled sexily as one finger began tracing her girlfriend's obviously wet folds. "How do you want it, baby?" 

"Hard," Brittany answered, lifting her hips up to greet Santana's exploring digit.

Quinn let out an involuntary whimper as onscreen, Santana plunged a single finger into Brittany's glistening pussy. Slipping her own fingers into her panties, she languidly caressed her outer lips, coating her fingers in the wetness residing there. Realizing what she was doing, Quinn halted her actions, heat creeping up her face. Oh, God, she was touching herself to a video of her best friends having sex - lesbian sex at that. What was wrong with her?

Back to the action onscreen, Santana removed her fingers and brought them to her lips. They were shining with wetness as she placed them in her mouth, sucking the juices off with a moan. At the sight, Quinn's resolve broke and her fingers began moving on their own accord, dipping down to find an abundance of moisture.

In the video, Santana released her fingers and brought them back to Brittany's pussy. "I love you, B," she murmured, a look of adoration evident on her face as she worked two digits back inside the blonde. 

Brittany groaned. "Love you back, S," she said, rolling her hips. Her breasts bounced lightly as Santana began to finger-fuck her harder.

Moaning herself, Quinn began circling her hard clit with her fingers, watching onscreen as the brunette's fingers did the same to Brittany's clit. For a brief moment, the sight on the laptop blurred, and Quinn imagined herself in the place of the blonde. She admired Santana's parted lips and look of concentration as the Latina fingered her girlfriend. Damn, the girl was crazy hot, Quinn had to admit. Feeling her orgasm approaching too quickly, Quinn slowed the motion of her fingers.

"I love watching you cum," Santana husked on the laptop, her thumb working Brittany's clit expertly. Quinn's mind drifted off again, imagining herself in Brittany's place once more. Instead of upsetting her, this spurred her on, causing her to masturbate more furiously. Holy hell, Santana was gorgeous. Her fingers continued the assault on her aching clit. 

Video Santana pushed her fingers into Brittany once more, pressing her thumb hard against the blonde's clit. "Cum for me, baby."

Quinn watched her fall apart onscreen, gasping aloud in tandem with video Brittany. "Oh Santana!" both blondes shuddered out at the same time, one onscreen and one in present time as Quinn felt her pussy spasming pleasurably.

Sighing relievedly, Quinn pulled her hand out of her panties and watched as on her laptop, Brittany and Santana cuddled together. 

An idea struck her and she exited out of the window, closing her laptop quickly. Tapping the touch screen of her phone a few times, Quinn impatiently brought it up to her ear. After a moment, the recipient of the call answered. "Hey, San," the blonde greeted warmly. "Did you get the invitation to Schue's wedding?"

After receiving an affirmative response, Quinn smiled to herself. "Wanna go together?" 

"Of course, Q," Santana responded cluelessly. 

Grinning from ear to ear, Quinn ended the call and leaned back triumphantly. Everyone hooks up at weddings. And Santana didn't know it yet, but they would, too. 

Satisfied, Quinn slid into bed, a satisfied smile on her face. She'd have Santana, one way or another.


End file.
